Wall Breaker
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Nothing warms a Wall Breaker's cold and undead heart like blowing up . A squad of them will make way for your ground units, and they will do it with a BANG!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Wall Breaker is the fifth overall troop unlocked in the Barracks. **The Wall Breaker's appearance is that of a small skeleton that wears a brown aviator hat and has a small scar across its right eye socket. It carries a large bomb. **The Wall Breaker attacks by locating the nearest protected (read: wall enclosed) building and destroying its protective by blowing itself up kamikaze style. It deals splash damage around its target and deals 40x damage to . **Wall Breakers are kamikaze troops. When the bomb explodes, they will also be destroyed. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Wall Breakers destroy faster than any other unit and make gaps for other units such as Giants to enter the opponent's base. **Wall Breakers will look for the nearest building that is trapped (fully or partially) by and target any Wall that is trapping them. **Wall Breakers cost a fairly high amount of Elixir and, due to their low health, spamming Wall Breakers will result in many losses. To combat this, one can place a tanky troop nearby and then use the wall breaker. **Giants and Wall Breakers make an excellent team: The Giants distract and in return the Wall Breakers destroy the wall. Then the Giants can move in successfully. Mortars can be capable of taking out Wall Breakers in one shot. **Wall Breakers can be extremely effective if you deploy 2 at a time very quickly. However, doing so can render both easily vulnerable to splash damage which can easily waste them both. **Once Wall Breakers have destroyed a protecting Wall, the remaining Wall Breakers will proceed to destroy the protecting inner . **Wall Breakers have small amounts of health so use them wisely. Most defenses will be able to destroy it in one shot. **Before you deploy Wall Breakers, place a couple Barbarians or Giants to soak up hits so the Wall Breakers don't die before they explode. It is helpful to place the Barbarians or Giants a short distance away from the target so that splash damage from a Mortar or Wizard Tower won't catch the Wall Breakers as well. **Wall Breakers do splash damage, so it can also be used to finish off buildings close to the if they have enough hitpoints left for the Wall Breaker to successfully destroy them. **Supporting the Wall Breaker with a Rage Spell is a good idea, because the Rage Spell will make the Wall Breaker do more than double damage. A maximum-level Wall Breaker coupled with a Rage Spell can one-shot level 13 . **Wall Breakers are not fooled by spiked or decoy . Their AI will simply have them bypass these Walls if they are not the only Walls left on the base. ***Note that Wall Breakers will not target single . There needs to be at least 3 connected for a Wall Breaker to target it, and it must be protecting a building fully or partially. **Having double layers of is ineffective vs. Wall Breakers, as Wall Breakers deal splash damage that will destroy both layers of . **Always try to keep less important buildings outside of your walls ( s, Builder's Huts, etc.), so the enemy's Wall Breakers have to be placed farther away. This increases the chances of the Wall Breaker getting killed by your defenses before it blows up your . **Wall Breakers are somewhat difficult to use in Clan Castles offensively, since they will run to the nearest wall in single file, which is likely contrary to typical deployment methods (usually multiple at once). Additionally, due to their fragility, the Wall Breakers will be vulnerable to defenses without assistance from any ground troop to tank. ***Wall Breakers can be useful in the Clan Castle for low level players, though. If the low level player doesn't have Wall Breakers unlocked or the Wall Breakers are low level, a high level Wall Breaker or two in the Clan Castle can really help them. **At higher levels where Wizard Towers (and possibly Bomb Towers) can one-shot Wall Breakers, it is beneficial to place your Wall Breakers at a slight offset from your meatshields. Doing otherwise will most likely result in your Wall Breakers being destroyed by the splash tower while it attacks the meatshield. ***Be careful of the multi-targeting Inferno Tower if it is close enough to the Wall you're attempting to break. A Wall Breaker that is offset from a meatshield can still be killed by the Inferno Tower if the latter does enough damage. **Often times when breaking a Wall, it can be beneficial to deploy one Wall Breaker first, then follow up shortly afterwards with the remainder required to break the Wall. This prevents losing all the necessary Wall Breakers to traps, or having them break different Walls. *'Defensive Strategy' **A single Bomb of equal or greater level can destroy Wall Breakers. s can eject multiple Wall Breakers at once; if you intend to use these traps to eliminate Wall Breakers, you can place these against a Wall that they likely target. **Wall Breakers are not recommended to have in Clan Castles as a defensive troop, since they have to blow themselves up to destroy the opponent's troops, they also do very little damage. However, they are good at clearing troops with low health. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Wall Breaker undergoes significant visual changes at all levels. ***Initially, the Wall Breaker appears to be a skeleton carrying a small bomb. ***At level 3, the bomb that the Wall Breaker is holding becomes larger. ***At level 5, the Wall Breaker's bomb turns golden. ***At level 6, the Wall Breaker's bomb change to a barrel of explosives, similar to a part of the Giant Bomb. ***At level 7, the top of the barrel is opened, revealing gunpowder. A large stick of dynamite is fitted into the opened barrel. ---- *'Trivia' **The Wall Breaker is one of two Troops of which the picture in the Barracks resembles an upgraded version, the other being the Dragon. **Along with Minion, Wall Breakers are the only troops that only occupy 2 housing space. **If there are no and you deploy a Wall Breaker, it will run to the nearest building and blow itself up. However, it will do much less damage to the building compared to what it can do against , e.g. a level 5 Wall Breaker will do only 46 damage to a building, whereas it will do 1,840 damage to . ** ***Note: Having this many Wall Breakers is highly discouraged (only second to an all-Healer army) as your army will end up breaking nothing other than and very slightly doing damage to other buildings. **Wall Breakers take up two spaces in your as of the March 12, 2013 update. Prior to this update the Wall Breaker took up only a single housing space. **Balloons are "promoted" Wall Breakers. **Wall Breakers resemble dead Builders since both of them have similar leather hats. **In the Chinese language setting of the game, the Wall Breaker is called "Bomberman" literally, which could be a reference to the Hudson game Bomberman, in which the player-controlled Bomberman break through walls with his bombs, although this could be wrong because the Chinese meaning of Bomberman can also mean demolitionist. **As part of the May 4th 2016 update, the Wall Breaker's training time was decreased from 2 minutes to 1 minute. **During late October of 2016, the Wall Breaker's training cost was temporarily reduced by 50% and it's training time changed to 40 seconds to celebrate Halloween. **The Wall Breaker is likely inspired by the Petard from the Age of Empires series. They both attack by blowing themselves up and they both excel at destroying wall but are ineffective against other troops Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops